discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
DSEA-DMC disaster
The DSEA-DMC disaster is a disaster involving the DLF ship DSEA-DMC and its passenger, WillyWangFlaps. At approximately 22:04 (SDT) 13 December 1980, the DSEA-DMC crashed into the Shackleton crater on the moon, injuring WangFlaps and destroying the ship entirely. On 14 January, DSEA launched the DSEA-DMC 2 containing NotMyIRLName, the current Minister of Law, to rescue WangFlaps, but the ship was damaged an ended up exploding. On February 28, Lanodolan astronaut ph03n1x rescued WillyWangFlaps, taking him back to Earth. He landed on March 1 Background DSEA was made in 1979 by Hotspot as a government-funded program. It was attempting to win the space race between DLF and Lanodola, though Korei ended up sending the first man on the moon. Despite this, DSEA still tried to beat Lanodola to the moon, announcing that in 1983 they would send a manned rocket to the moon. Due to the excelling amount of research and successful missions, Hotspot announced that a manned rocket to the moon would be sent out before the end of 1980, and that WillyWangFlaps would pilot the rocket, DSEA-DMC (DankHouse Space Exploration Association - DLF Mann. Co). Before the launch, the concern was raised over WangFlaps' imprisonment in Zarkoth. He was released on August 1980 to board the ship and takeoff, though it wasn't officially announced he was released until hours before the crash. The ship took off successfully on 13 August 1980. Incident Previous safety concerns In a meeting between Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV and WangFlaps, WangFlaps had expressed safety concerns about doing the trip, having looked at the alarming figures that there was a 35% chance of crashing, and of that 35%, a 28.6% chance of death. Witnick reassured WangFlaps that if something went wrong, a ship would come to rescue him. Alexander Karlanto, leader of Zarkoth, also stated that if the ship that came to save WangFlaps also crashed, it could become "...a long chain of astronauts becoming trapped on the moon...". Low orbit On 13 December at approximately 22:00 SDT, upon reaching low orbit, WangFlaps realized that the landing mechanism had broken upon the ship's collision with a small meteor. At 22:02, the landing piece broke off, causing a tear in the ship which almost sucked WangFlaps out of the ship. During this commotion, the ship had tilted the wrong way, meaning it wouldn't land properly at all. At 22:03:21, a distress call came from WangFlaps, who had just managed to get a hold of the communications unit, shouting the words "Ow shit" until he lost contact. Impact At 22:04:02, DSEA re-established contact with WangFlaps, and tried to warn him of the impending crash. At 22:04:12, the ship made impact with the ground at Shackleton Crater. The ship had landed upside down and most of the research instruments had fallen onto WangFlaps. The window of the ship burst open, a large piece of jagged metal from the window frame had torn a hole into WangFlaps' space suit and fully cut his penis off. He was later able to mend his suit in order to go outside. The official cause of the space ship breaking was given out by the DSEA on 29 January after a month-long investigation, stating that "failure to properly secure the landing piece had caused the ship's outer rim to tear and let in the vacuum of space in, causing major malfunctions in all navigation technology". Rescue The next morning, recruitment ads were released to the public in an effort to to find someone to go to the Moon on another ship. Most of the executive decisions were made by Witnick, since Hotspot was on diplomatic business in Zarkoth. Almost immediately, NotMyIRLName (aka Judge Fudge) signed up. Despite his public intoxication charge, since he was the only person who signed up, he was scheduled to be sent up there in mid January 1981. On 14 January, DSEA-DMC 2 launched, and was expected to land on 14 March. On 27 February, an unexplained accident occurred with the ship's fuselage, destroying the ship and killing Judge Fudge. Category:Disaster Category:DankHouse Liberation Front